


Lost Child

by Dosello (orphan_account)



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, angst with fluff, elf-preg?, little rayla too, no beta we die like king harrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Dosello
Summary: Ethari loses a child, little Rayla grieves and Runaan blames himself.
Relationships: Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince), Rayla & Runaan (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50





	Lost Child

Ethari sighed to himself, looking outside by the dull flat window, chin rested upon his palm, and the pair of fingers tapped loudly upon the table as dawn died down. 

He looked back at his husband upon feeling the weight of Runaan’s hand on his shoulder. His husband bent down, placing a quiet kiss upon his cheek, and then on his lips— eager and apologetic. He then, reached down to touch the evident existence of their love. 

Ethari held onto his wrist, intertwining their fingers together. 

“Our child” Ethari began, nervous, almost whimpering. 

Runaan grew cautious, worry furrowing his brows and now both his palms occupied the buldge protectively, and he asked hesitantly, “What is it? Do you need something?” 

Ethari shook his head, dismissively and he thought he heard Runaan heave a sigh of relief. He cups Runaan’s cheek, feeling the high cheekbones upon his fingers. 

“Don’t go” Ethari mutters. 

Runaan scoffed, without mockery but at Ethari’s stubborn, soft heart and replied with the deep pit of regret forming in his chest, 

“We’ve spoken about this, Ethari. It’s my duty— to our people, our child, to you.” 

Ethari turned away, refusing to meet his eyes. A moment of silence engulfed their usually chirpy home and for once Runaan begged for Rayla’s presence but the only sounds disturbing the awkward silence were the rattling of chair which seated Runaan. 

“The only duty this child and I ask of you, is to stay alive. To stay with us.”

Runaan sighed, each time it became more difficult to leave his family and each time Ethari made him ache to stay. He’d never reveal this to his fellow assassins or to his husband but these days he had contemplated more and more about leaving his duty for his family. He could be a part of the administrative council and Ethari was already working as a blacksmith, in addition the child would need the attention of both his parents once it’s born. 

Yet the thought never amused him for long, the adrenaline in his veins, the pump of his heart and the eagerness in his muscles screamed during his missions. The grip of his blades in his palm, Ethari’s moon opacle, it strengthened him. Never in moon’s name would his heart every rest not leading the assassins and it broke his heart seeing Ethari beg him to stay but he couldn’t blame his husband either, the gods, how could he blame his husband?

“The flowers will assure our breaths, Ethari. Besides, I have your opacle. I will return to you and..” Runaan glanced at Ethari’s belly, “..the child too.” 

Ethari sighed in defeat, “Nothing can make you stop, can it?” He looked at the husband, dark orbs watered with disappointment. 

“Please, Ethari. Do me away with a kiss and a smile. I do not wish to go on a mission with that sad face” 

Ethari chuckled, standing up to coyly kiss his husband. Arms entangled around his neck, his head on Runaan’s chest, hearing the thum of that strong, beating heart. 

“Shall we enchant the flowers? Rayla was very eager to see you away as well. She especially stayed awake to see you.” 

Runaan chuckled, pecking him on his cheek, “She espeically stayed awake to day dream herself going with us, but tell you, she’ll become the strongest and swiftest of us all.”

Ethari scoffed, “..and perhaps the most kind-hearted of you all.”

Runaan laughed. 

-

The head assassin smiled as he onlooked their fellow moon shadow elves celebrating their safe return, the wives and husbands, children of his friends laughing with them and he felt a pang if loneliness in his chest. 

Ethari and Rayla would’ve been here for their return and his absence caused Runaan to fear the worst as each passing moment more anxiety surfaced within him. 

He rushed to their cottage, excusing himself from the feast. Ethari was pregnant for goodness’ sake! Of course they didn’t come. 

Runaan’s mind scrambled to only two possibilities; neither of which were satisfactory— either the child was born early, poorly born, perhaps a still born or Ethari had a miscarriage.

He barged into the house, almost breaking the door, running into their room to see Ethari lying on the bed, a puddle and goo of bloody beneath him. Runaan almost lost his breath at the scene, rushing to Ethari side, he lifted him into arms, shaking his husband. His eyes were puffed from tears and his nose seemed stiff and sensitive from the crying. 

“Ethari..” Runaan shook his husband a couple of times,  
“Please, Ethari, wake up! What happened here? Gods! where is Rayla?” 

The room was disturbed by the sobs of Runaan as he cried in Ethari’s limp arms, only being interupted by the opening of the door and footsteps falling into the room. 

“Dad..?” little Rayla asked, worry and tension dripped onto his words. 

Runaan lifted his head, blurry visioned and saw Rayla looking down at her uncles, and a healer rushing to the side, examining Ethari. 

“Rayla!” he shot up, taking his daughter in his arms, “What happened? Why did Ethari..? Are you ok?” 

Rayla shook her head, looking guilty and Runaan saw little tears began to swell in her eyes. 

“Ethari was working in his shop when I heard him call out for me. When I-I came, Ethari said he thought the little one was coming, b-but then I saw blood on the floor, and then he said he felt dizzy a-and..” his niece couldn’t speak anymore, whimpering and hiccuping as she lunges into his arms. Rulan hugged her tightly, his own sorrow reflecting in the comfort both sought from each other. 

He figured it must be harder for her, a young girl, though valiant and strong, she was just a child. It’d be /3 more years till she even goes out for her first mission. 

Runaan looked over at the healer watching the sob reaction play out, and the two instantly pulled apart. 

“Healer Reezma, will he be ok?” Runaan asked anxiously. 

Reezma sighed, looking over her notes. 

“It’s a miscarriage quite late in the pregnancy. He’d be able to carry the whole term, if it weren’t for this.. unfortunate event. I am truly sorry..” 

she paused as she saw Runaan and Rayla take in her words. 

“What caused it? and will he be alright?” Runaan asked, finally. 

“Could be a few reasons, some elves lose their child without a particular reason. Nothing much we can do about that..Add to it that Ethari has a masculine body, it would’ve been much harder for him to carry. It’s a miracle he made it this far. Other reason could be hormone irregulation, improper nutrition or stress. I suspect it could be the latter.” 

That set Runaan back. Of course, Ethari was stressed. His husband had begged him to stay, it must be a gut feeling, besides Ethari had never kept him from his missions. As Runaan contemplated, drowning in self pity, he considered their child, Rayla’s brother, dead because of him. Perhaps, if he hadn’t gone Ethari would be alright and so would’ve been the child. 

He sighed to himself. What had he done.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked that. I changed the drive of this 4 times, and it became diff. to write after a while. 
> 
> anyway I was shook to see the dragon prince dubbed in Hindi and that Ethari moment w Rayla? when he shows himself, in eng he says  
> “There you are” but they dubbed it as, in a loose, rough translation, “My daughter”  
> and i thought it was v v cute.


End file.
